


Clingy

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old man tells Rise she's too cute to be with the boyfriend she's with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy

"Ew. What was with that creepy dude?" Rise asked as Naoto followed her into her bedroom.

Naoto shrugged one shoulder, setting down her bag quickly. "He was simply making an assumption based on my style of dress and your somewhat clingy way of walking with me."

Rolling her eyes, Rise sat back on her bed. "I'm not clingy! And, yeah, but he told me I was too cute to have you as my boyfriend." She lifted her eyebrows as she looked at Naoto. "You do remember that you were the one to win the Miss Yasogami pageant thing, right?" She held up one hand, pointing at Naoto as her eyes narrow. "And don't think I've forgiven you for that, either."

Sitting calmly at the end of the bed, Naoto took off her hat. "I believe that the audience simply let themselves believe that what they weren't allowed to see was somehow better than what they had already seen."

"You let me see, though." Rise reached over, letting her hands run up Naoto's sides under her coat. "Hey, you want to take this off?"

Naoto let her gaze settle on Rise before reaching for her buttons, beginning to undo them slowly. "You're a little different from the guys at school, Rise-san."

Licking her lower lip as she got to her knees and watched Naoto as she slid the jacket off, Rise shook her head. "Not right now. Right now, I'm just thinking about kissing you."

Naoto's breath quickened as she hung the jacket on the back of Rise's desk chair. She looked at the girl's lips, wet with the moisture of her tongue, and nodded. "You are clingy. But... I believe I might like that."

"Naoto-kun," Rise said in a purr. "I was cuddling. That's different."

Blushing softly, Naoto cleared her throat. "I was led to believe that cuddling is something which happens... after?"

Leaning closer, Rise smiled. "Okay." She pressed her lips to Naoto's, soft and sweet and mostly chaste, then pulled back. "Now you kiss me until it feels like we should cuddle."

Swallowing roughly and licking her own lips, Naoto nodded in agreement. Was this not, after all, defined as experimentation?


End file.
